Millicent Jenkins
Millicent is the school nurse at Sator Academy. She convinced them to hire her sister, Candice, as the school librarian and Candice's daughter Anya is attending Sator for her first year. Physical Description A woman of wide girth, and an equally large personality, Millicent fills a room with her presence. Her voice is deep and booming, and she has a commanding aura about her. Her red hair is wavy like her sister and niece’s, but it does not bounce. It is heavy and oily and she is rarely bothered to do anything with it. Her lips are small above her multiple chins, and bright red lipstick is the only makeup she wears, which she only does at her sister’s insistence. Her face has no laugh lines whatsoever, though on the rare occasions that she smiles, her left cheek does sport a dimple. Her eyes have been described as beady and are a sort of gray blue that is more forgettable than beautiful. Millicent is stocky, but not soft. She lifts weights and joins her sister in her morning workout routine, though while Candice is doing downward dog, she is doing push-ups. Personality Millicent has a bedside manner that some say could be improved upon. They say it well out of earshot and in hushed whispers, and would deny it if you asked, but there are those who dare to say it. She is forceful and commanding and brooks no nonsense. Fifteen years as a school nurse in a magical school, she's seen it all, and can spot a faker a mile away. She is loud and pushy and knows what is best for you, so you should just shut up and swallow your potion. She will interrupt you, talk over you, and not apologize in the slightest because you probably shouldn’t have been speaking anyway. In fact, if you are not her superior, you shouldn’t talk at all unless she asks you to describe where and how it hurts. She does respect authority, but in her mind, that only includes the headmaster of the school. Millicent doesn’t participate in gossip or frivolity and only attends school social functions for the food. She has no interest in dating or sex and deep down believes she is too ugly for anyone to love. History Millicent was born to a single mother in Damerel who was considered to be a great beauty. Unfortunately, it was soon very apparent that she took after her father, a miner who was looking for a good time and had never intended to marry her mother or support his children. She was a pudgy baby and never seemed to lose her baby fat. Her mother was very young and did her best to earn enough money to keep food on the table, but she also commented on how much food Millicent consumed. When her mother became pregnant for the second time, Millicent did her best to be as helpful as she could. Candice’s father didn’t stick around any longer than Millicent’s had and their mother, Sarah, had to take on a second job, working days, nights, and almost never sleeping. That meant Millicent was left to raise her sister for the most part. When her mother was home, and awake, she doted on Candice in a way she never had with Millicent. Instead of resenting her prettier sister though, Millicent was proud of her. She felt like since she bore so much of the responsibility, she also deserved a lot of the credit, and she worked hard to guide her so that she could be beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. She taught her to read and write before she went to school and cultivated a love of learning that their mother didn’t quite share. When Candice was crying over a scrape her face received falling from a tree, Millicent was there to comfort her. She didn’t understand her sister’s heartbreak over fearing a scar, but she felt her own heart breaking with her anyway. She kissed her sister’s bloody cheek and they both felt like they had been shocked. They jumped away from each other, and one look showed that her sister’s wound had been healed. Their mother didn’t believe them at first and it was a year before Millicent had another opportunity. There was an accident in one of the mines and Millicent volunteered to help out at the healing clinic. The clinic was the closest thing to a hospital their town had and it was woefully understaffed. Millicent was wrapping a man’s leg and wondering if she could heal it, but wasn’t brave enough to kiss a stranger and see if it would work again. Another patient who came in unconscious was in critical condition and not likely to last the night. Millicent snuck over to him and kissed his cheek, when nothing happened she began to wonder if her mother had been right and this secret power had been just her imagination. She held his hand and began to tear up in frustration and embarrassment and as a tear fell on the man’s face, her hand felt a shock and he began to stir. That was how she realized that her power was connected to her emotions and she needed to learn how to harness it to use it properly. Luckily, channeling her emotions was her strong suit and now that she understood what was needed, she was able to do it. She went back to the man whose wound she had dressed earlier and held his leg while channeling all her compassion until she felt another shock. She unwrapped the bandage and he was healed. Millicent got a nurse and proceeded to show her talents off on every other person at the clinic that day. Millicent was a bit of celebrity after that and a reporter even came all the way from Union City to interview her for their paper. Someone from Sator saw the article and they made her an offer she couldn’t refuse. She hated to leave her sister and mother, but the money they offered her was enough to support her and still send them back some. It was enough to keep Candice from having to quit school, even after she had her own baby. It wasn’t enough to keep her from working one job, but it saved her from having to work two like their mother. When Candice started dancing, Millicent was furious at their mother and unbeknownst to her little sister, she forced Sarah to promise that Candice’s daughter, Anya, would never go down that route. When the old librarian at Sator retired, she begged and pleaded with the headmaster to interview her sister and Candice got the position. With both of them sending home money, Sarah was able to stop working and took care of Anya during the week while Candice and Millicent came home every weekend. She was overjoyed when Anya discovered her element and was accepted into Sator. Millicent is fiercely loyal to the school and believes it saved her family. Storyline Category:Characters Category:Sator Staff Category:Coalition Category:Human